


Sherlock in a Sheet

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Sherlock Wearing A Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pencil sketch I drew of Sherlock in the famous sheet. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock in a Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my crappy scanner! I'm not the best at drawing people, and I get tripped up on hands, eyes, and hair. I'm practicing though, and who has better hands, eyes, and hair than Benedict Cumberbatch! :) (Especially with all those curls which are murder to draw...) 
> 
> *Insert the claim about not owning Sherlock and not making any money from this... etc.*
> 
> Come see me at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
